phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 2/A Painful Cross of Paths
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss: Excalibur EXP: 550 Zenny: 610 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Arondight(Phantom of the School ver.): Myrmidon Transcript Before Stage Clear The commander had the feeling that it wasn't all over yet and was at Yggdrasil Academy again today. ???: Why, if it isn't the commander. Excalibur: How are you today? Excalibur: That test of courage sure was fun, wasn't it? Commander: Well... The commander, Forcas, and Longinus had entered the test of courage, but... Longinus: I-I-I'm not scared! I-I mean, it's not even real! Forcas: Th-That's right! It's not real! That's when Dulyn, dressed up like a ghost, suddenly appeared. Dulyn: I'll put a curse upon you. Boo! Forcas and Longinus: A g-g-ghost! Eeeeeeeek!!! Dulyn: Hee hee hee! Gotcha! Dulyn: Wait a sec. Why're you two clinging to the commander like that? Dulyn: Hey, let go already! Forcas and Longinus: Eek!!! The ghost's coming this way! But the closer Dulyn got, the tighter they held on. Dulyn: Tck, I'm working my butt off here, and you get to have all the fun! It's not fair! Dulyn: That's it! I'm gonna raise the cafeteria prices just for you! Commander: I wouldn't exactly call it fun. It was scary...in more ways than one. Excalibur: Hee hee. It turned out to be a pretty good summer festival, huh? Commander: Ha ha ha... We have Arondight to thank for that. Excalibur: ... A dark cloud suddenly crossed Excalibur's face. Commander: Um... is something the matter? Excalibur: ...I'm all right. Just feeling a little down. Commander: You sure? You look awfully pale. Excalibur: No, I'm okay. It's not that I'm tired or anything. After all, I wasn't able to do a thing! Commander: What're you talking about? Excalibur: I shouldn't be around her. Excalibur: But she really seems to adore me. Excalibur: I'm going to have her lead the student council next time. Excalibur: That's why I was trying to distance herself from me. Excalibur: But she still showed me nothing but love. Excalibur: It must've been hard for her. She had been in poor health ever since that time. Excalibur: I probably ended up hurting her. Commander: Not again! As Excalibur became more and more upset, a dark mist started to build up around her. Before Boss Battle Excalibur: I know now. Excalibur: I shouldn't be around her any more. After Stage Clear Excalibur's eyes opened soon after the Eldritch was exorcised. Excalibur: What happened? Commander: Are you okay, Excalibur? Excalibur: Umm... Excalibur: I remember saying that I wanted Arondight to distance herself from me. Excalibur: And while I was thinking about that, all of the sudden-- As the commander started to walk over to Excalibur, there was sound like something falling to the floor. When the commander looked in that direction... Commander: Arondight? The commander saw a gloomy looking Arondight walk across campus and disappear into a dark corner of the school building. Though the commander was worried about Arondight... ...the commander couldn't leave Excalibur alone in this state. Excalibur: Is something the matter? Excalibur: Don't mind me. You should go to her now. I'll head on over later. Commander: But... Excalibur: Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Excalibur, student council president of Yggdrasil Princess Academy. Commander: ...Got it! Spurred on by Excalibur's words, the commander went off after Arondight. Category:Phantom of the School